The use of touch-sensitive surfaces as input devices for computers and other electronic computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary touch-sensitive surfaces include touch pads and touch screen displays. Such surfaces are widely used to manipulate user interface objects on a display.
But existing methods for modifying a multi-column application are cumbersome and inefficient. For example, displaying a multi-column application in various modes is tedious and creates a significant cognitive burden on a user. In addition, some conventional methods take longer than necessary to complete a task, thereby wasting a user's time and a device's power reserve, which can be particularly important consideration for battery-operated devices.